


True Colors

by nygmasneck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Soul Mates AU, basically the world is black and white until you meet your soul mate, because i didnt, black and white to color thing, but seriously i hope you enjoy reading this, i based this off a tumblr post, i can do better i swear, i dont own this idea though, its a soul mate thingy, johndave - Freeform, not my idea, not sure if want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmasneck/pseuds/nygmasneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and is this what flying feels like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> woW new oneshot ok  
> so basically everyone is born with only being able to see in black and white and  
> when they see their soul mate  
> the world comes into focus and color is everywhere and its great

Your name is Dave Strider and you're not sure what to think when you see something flicker from behind your shades.  
  
Because you know it's impossible and stupid of you to think but  
  
It's _right there._  
  
Or rather, _he's_ right there. On the bench in the park, earbuds in his ears as he taps away on his smartphone.  
  
To make sure your eyes aren't fucking around with you, you slip your shades on top of your head to be out of the way and  
  
yep.  
  
Clear as day.  
  
Color.  
  
First, there's this tiny, crazy, eruption of the stuff. It's blue, your mind tells you. It's his eyes, and his shirt, and his phone case, and his fucking  _aura_ and it's nothing you've ever seen before.  
  
And as you stare, mouth parted slightly, you feel yourself walking forward and no no stop, you're going to make a fool out of yourself.  
  
What are you supposed to say? 'hi yes i can't help but notice you're my soulmate wanna get some coffee?'  
  
  
You wonder if he likes coffee. And if he does, how does he like it? Maybe he prefers tea and what the hell are you thinking about shut up. When you finally get control of your legs back, you're about ten yards away from him and you stop walking and maybe, just maybe you stop breathing but then there's  _more,_ oh my god.  
  
You see it everywhere now. Color. It's in the trees from the corner of your now unconcealed eyes. You notice it in the sky, the grass, the sun, the clouds, the birds, the little ice cream stand across the street and it's so fucking  _bright._ But you don't take your eyes off of him or more than a second. He's amazing. His hair is the night sky and his eyes are the day sky. His skin is creamy and smooth and flawless and perfect, and your chest is so tight it's physically _hurting_. You heard that finding your soulmate is emotional, but _shit._ You feel like your heart is going to swell up and pop and you cannot take your eyes off of him.  
  
His eyelashes are long and dark behind his glasses, framing his eyes perfectly like they were photoshopped. His soft smile is a calm meadow and his shirt is the cool breeze and his hands are those of an artists, his nose is small and delicate and you want to talk to him.  
  
You're going to talk to him.  
  
Or, at least approach him. He obviously hasn't seen you yet- meaning his world is still black and white and grays and bluh, while your world is _him_ and _bright_ and it's amazing.  
  
As you have this thought, you almost have a heart attack as those damned baby blues look up at you, abruptly snapping you out of your soulmate-induced trance. You see a spark of recognition flash in those eyes of his and they widen, his smile dropping to change into an expression of what? Surprise? Anxiety?.  
  
And then you see his mouth move as if he were saying something.  
  
You're not sure what it was, but you're pretty sure he whispered something. Something quiet and bright and warm and firey, and _you._  
  
"Red"  
  
Your name is Dave Strider, and is this what flying feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> i tried hhhh


End file.
